escaperuinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Tweaks, Dragon Claws Special
Owner's Combat Tweaks, Dragon Claws Special & More... forum post posted on August 20th 2011. View the original post here. ---- PART 1 - 20 August Hey, the main reason I updated the server earlier (few hours ago) today was to include debugging methods to see what is wrong with some parts of the server. I should have completely solved the issue with lag, by removing the backup software, there was problems with the software on the operating system meaning it was using more resources than it should and it was wasting a lot of processing power. Furthermore, it would continually scan for changes in files, meaning it would bizarrely increase save times for character files and databases from less than 1ms to around 500ms to 3000ms - this was where the lag was caused obviously. At the time, I didn't know this had to do with the backup software, so when I closed it I was surprised with the increase in efficiency. Due to there being no recovery system now, I have tried to changed the way character files are saved so character resets should hopefully not happen anymore, only time will tell. High scores are now only a total of 500, no need for a max list of 2000 entries ATM! Combat It has been tweaked a bit, when you are around any square of an NPC it will detect it properly, this goes for different sized monsters - 2 by 2 squares etc. This means you will stop walking when you are right next an NPC if you're fighting by melee. Also if you're standing in the "body" area of a monster of any size you will move away, before moving away from the "body" area would only work well for monsters of size 1 square, but now it scans all squares the monster occupies. Monsters now also attack at different rates, instead of all attacking at the same speed in the past. ---- PART 2 - 22 August, 09:23 AM Dragon Claws Special The right animation is now used for the special! And some other animations are used for the different fighting style; chop, slash, lunge & block. Also the correct methods for the hits are calculated: As you can see, this is the 1st floor of the slayer tower, will release in part 3 very soon! Dragon Dagger Dragon dagger emote and GFX adjusted a bit, so they match more. Combat NPCs can't walk into other NPCs regardless of size. Character Backups & Lag Character data is now backed up only once a day for each character, and it only backs up the file on that day if they log in. This is very fast, as it is saving the files from the actual server not another application running separate to the server. More code was changed to hopefully prevent this reset glitch. From what I have observed the lag has gone from the server, this I can confirm was from the old, resource-hog backup software which was running beside the server. There are a lot less debugging messages, and the ones that are left are shortened; this will speed up the server only by fractions, but I'm just saying lol. Bank Booths All bank booths now function. ---- Part 3 - 27 August, 00:44 AM Client & Cache Client & cache was updated, now the client makes sure the cache is updated properly to prevent security holes, before it wasn't checking properly, now there should be no more dragon pickaxes floating about lol, the logo was added as well, looks good. Credits to -Fuzion! Server All item information loaded server-side load a whole lot faster (name, stat bonuses etc). Rune claws were added back to the server replacing the rune defenders, special attack works and everything. Defenders may be available at a later date. There is no way of getting a pair of rune claws unless you already had a rune defender, otherwise you'll have to wait until you can smith them. Following NPCs work a whole lot better now, you will walk away from the "body space" of an NPC more efficiently and organised, unless you're center in the middle of an NPC with width 3 or larger you won't move until you obviously click to move yourself. Character backups are now done a max of 4 times a day - once in every 6 hour interval.